


Skipping Stones

by Sidra



Series: Counting Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/pseuds/Sidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to lauriegilbert for all her help and support!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lauriegilbert for all her help and support!

_Skip._

“Harry Potter.”

_Skip. Skip._

“Youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in the History of Hogwarts.”

_Skip. Skip. Skip._

“The Man Who Killed Voldemort.”

_Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip._

“Youngest Seeker in a Century.”

_Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip._

_*viciously*_ “Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity.”

_Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip._

“The Boy Who Lived.”

_Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip._

_*bitterly*_ “If I can never have his love, I’ll at least have a new title: World Stone Skipping Champion.”

_Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip._

He stood gazing out over the lake for a long time.


End file.
